Joy Day Party (Special Joy Day 137)
by GaemGyu137
Summary: Sequel My Endless Love / Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang melewatkan malam 13 July dengan pesta wine / KyuMin / Yaoi / Joyer ayo merapat lagi / bacanya malam yaaaaaa...


_**Joy Day Party**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi / Boys Love, Drabble**_

Sangat tidak baik dibaca ketika berpuasa -_-

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

**.**

**Special for Joy Day 13 July 2014**

**Sequel My Endless Love**

**.**

**FF ini saya tulis ketika melihat beranda FB dan TL Twitter yang galau masal karena Sungmin tidak datang menonton Musical Kyuhyun**

**.**

_**enJOY**_

.

.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun memijat pelan kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Astaga gara-gara pesta semalam ditambah lagi dengan aktifitas –Mari merasuki Sungmin– tadi pagi ia sedikit mengalami nyeri dibagian kepala. Ahh kalau diingat pesta wine bersama kekasihnya semalam benar-benar menyenangkan. Oh tentu saja selalu berakhir dengan Sungmin yang terbaring pasrah dibawahnya.<p>

"Haaahhh..." Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas berat. Menatap siluet wajahnya dikaca. Sejujurnya ia sangat kecewa karena Sungmin tidak jadi menonton musicalnya. Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin mendapat telepon kalau pemeran Dracula di musical terbarunya harus berkumpul. Tsk, tapi Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap dewasa. Tidak tidak mungkin kekanakan dan memaksa Sungmin. Ia sudah 27 tahun sekarang.

Kyuhyun meraba sudut bibirnya yang luka. Tidak terlalu dalam namun tetap saja jelas beruntung make up bisa menutupinya. Tadi pagi Sungmin benar-benar liar. Ia bahkan kewalahan melayani nafsu kekasih cantiknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Bergegas ia memasang masker dan keluar dari bilik kecil tempat ia mengganti kostum musicalnya.

Beberapa pemeran wanita tersenyum genit kearahnya, namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Bahkan kekasihnya lebih cantik dan seksi dari para wanita genit ini. Ia menghampiri salah seorang staf.

"Hyung-nim, aku akan pulang lebih awal."

"Kau tidak ikut makan malam bersama?" staf itu menatap Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, memaksakan sebuah senyuman dari balik maskernya. "Maafkan aku, hyung-nim. Hari ini aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Dengan kekasihmu, eoh?" staf itu meninju lengan Kyuhyun dengan akrab. "Lain kali kau bawa dia kesini. Aku ingin tau seperti apa wajah kekasihmu itu."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Membawa kekasihnya kesini? Bisa-bisa dunia geger ketika mengetahui Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior berpacaran dengan Lee Sungmin Super Junior. "Kapan-kapan aku akan membawanya kalau dia mau." Alasan Kyuhyun "Sampai nanti hyung-nim" setelahnya ia pamit pada orang-orang yang berada diruang ganti dan bergegas keluar.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa pulang semudah itu. Setidaknya ia harus menyapa fans yang menunggunya diluar. Sedikit merasa bersalah ketika datang ke gedung musical tadi ia berwajah masam. Yah, salahkan saja tubuhnya yang terasa lelah sehabis berpesta dengan Sungmin, ditambah lagi paginya mereka kembali bergumul mesra diranjang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada kumpulan fansnya. Melambaikan tangan dan mengambil beberapa kado yang diulurkan fans kepadanya. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Kyuhyun bergegas menuju mobil. Meletakkan hadiahnya dijok belakang. Pria tampan kelahiran Februari itu mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseo... kau dimana?" ia terdiam sejenak menunggu jawaban. "Arasseo, aku baru saja selesai, kau tunggu aku disana. Saranghae."

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun melangkah tergesa-gesa memasuki ruang VIP yang telah ia pesan. Pria itu tersenyum ketika menemukan kekasih cantiknya tengah menikmati pemandangan indah kota Seoul dari lantai 23 ini. Rambut hitamnya terlihat berkilau ditimpa sinar lampu.<p>

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dan mengucup tengkuk mulus pria cantik itu. Menyesapi aroma yang menguar dari tubuh indah dalam pelukannya. Aroma yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Aku baru sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau sudah memesan?"

"Sudah, mereka mengatakan pesanan akan datang 15 menit lagi. Butuh waktu lama untuk membakar dagingnya."

Kyuhyun kembali mengecup tengkuk Sungmin. Ia ikut menatap kerlap-kerlip kota Seoul dimalam hari. Restoran yang berada di lantai 23 ini memakai aksen Jepang. Tentu saja, mereka sedang di Restoran Jepang sekarang. Sungmin tiba-tiba saja ingin memakan masakan Jepang. Mungkin pria ini begitu merindukan Jepang. Atau dia tengah mengidam. Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tidak, Cho. Itu pemikiran konyol.

"Tidak apa." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Bagaimana apa urusanmu sudah beres?"

"Hum."

"Aku benar-benar kecewa kau tidak bisa datang." Keluh Kyuhyun. Ia meletakkan dagunya dibahu Sungmin. Tersenyum ketika sebelah tangan Sungmin menangkup pipinya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kyuhyun-ah. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku pasti akan datang menonton."

"Kapan? Musicalku nanti bulan Agustus, dan bulan itu kau juga musical di Jepang."

Sungmin tertawa. "Kau tenang saja. Aku sudah mencari waktu yang pas."

Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata. "Kau sedang tidak menghiburku kan?"

"Oh astaga Cho Kyuhyun... kau tidak percaya padaku?" Sungmin menoleh dan mendelik imut. Detik berikutnya ia menyesal telah menoleh karena Kyuhyun langsung menyambar bibirnya. Membawanya kedalam ciuman panjang penuh gairah.

"Aku selalu mempercayaimu." Bisik Kyuhyun begitu ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Kontrol dirimu, Cho. Aku tidak mau berakhir dibawahmu lagi." Sungut Sungmin. Dan kali ini dia jujur. Bokongnya masih terasa sakit akibat percintaan mereka tadi pagi. Pria itu berbalik. Mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. "Kantung matamu hitam." Sungmin mengusap lembut pipi penuh bekas jerawat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mengeratkan rengkuhannya dipinggang Sungmin.

"Lain kali jangan terlalu banyak bergadang. Kau butuh istirahat, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

"Katakan hal itu untuk dirimu juga, Cho Sungmin." Kyuhyun mencium lama kedua kelopak mata Sungmin. "Dan tolong jangan melakukan diet lagi."

"Hey, kita sudah tidak membahas hal itu lagikan?" Protes Sungmin. "Lagipula dietku gagal gara-gara kau." Sungutnya. Masih jelas diingatannya ketika ia berdiet, Kyuhyun dengan tampang polosnya datang membawakan makanan kesukaannya. Selalu seperti ini jika Kyuhyun tau ia tengah melakukan diet. Ck, kekasih yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi –menurut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Sungmin. Merapatkan tubuh mereka. Hangat. Ia selalu suka ketika Sungmin berada didalam pelukannya. Kadang Kyuhyun takut, bagaimana jika suatu hari tubuh ini meninggalkannya? Tidak, ia tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa Sungmin. Ia pasti akan gila, atau lebih parahnya ia akan mati.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengungkit masalah itu lagi asalkan malam ini kau makan dengan banyak."

"Nappeun." Sungmin mengerucut imut. "Bagaimana musicalmu?"

"Buruk."

"Yak! Aku bertanya serius."

"Dan aku juga menjawab dengan serius. Musical ku sangat buruk tanpa kehadiranmu."

Sungmin meremas lembut rambut belakang Kyuhyun, menatap kekasihnya itu dengan raut penuh sesal. "Maaf, seharusnya aku ada disana mendukungmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Kau jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu, sayang." Sungguh, melihat kekasihnya berwajah menyesal seperti ini membuat Kyuhyun tidak tega. "Aku percaya, datang atau tidaknya, kau pasti selalu mendukungku."

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia memejamkan mata ketika Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibirnya. Pria manis itu membiarkan Kyuhyun mengusai bibirnya, menggigit dan menghisapnya. Sesekali ia mendengar ringisan Kyuhyun. Saat itulah Sungmin sadar, bukankah tadi pagi bibir Kyuhyun terluka.

"Nghhh..." Sungmin melenguh ditengah ciuman mereka. Lelah hanya menjadi pihak penerima, Sungmin mulai menggerakkan bibirnya seirama dengan gerakan bibir Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya merileks ketika merasakan remasan tangan Kyuhyun dipunggungnya.

Sungmin membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun menari-nari bersama lidahnya, mencari kenikmatan yang sangat mereka sukai. Pria manis itu kembali melenguh. Ciuman Kyuhyun selalu berhasil membuatnya melayang.

Aktivitas panas mereka terhenti ketika mendengar ketukan pelan dipintu. Cepat-cepat keduanya membenahi pakaian dan rambut yang acak-acakan dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Sungmin tersenyum pada dua orang waitress yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Arigatou."

"Kau memesan yakiniku?" Kyuhyun menyumpit daging bakar itu begitu sang Waitress berlalu. Saus yang melumuri Yakiniku terlihat begitu menggugah selera.

Sungmin mengagguk. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau coba ini." Pria itu menyuapkan sepotong sushi pada Kyuhyun. "Eotte?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tidak buruk. Sekarang kau coba ini." Ia menyuapkan potongan yakiniku yang berhasil ia sumpit. Menghapus sisa saos disudut bibir Sungmin menggunakan lidahnya. Kontan saja aksi Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya merona.

"Bagaimana bibirmu? Masih sakit?"

"Tidak setelah mendapat ciuman darimu." Kyuhyun mengedip genit. Tertawa ketika melihat rona merah diwajah kekasihnya.

"Aku juga memesan wine." Sungmin tersenyum ketika melirik botol wine diatas meja. Rasanya pesta semalam masih kurang dan ia masih ingin merayakannya lagi.

"Sepertinya tidak buruk." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Malam ini kita habiskan bersama." Pria itu kembali mengedip genit.

"Dan pastikan kita tidak terlambat ke Acara besok."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia mengacak mesra surai hitam kekasihnya. Ah, Sungmin selalu membuatnya tergila-gila. Kekasih yang bahkan ia tidak pernah bosan memandang wajahnya. Kekasih yang telah membuatnya bertahan di Super Junior pada masa-masa sulit dulu. Kyuhyun bersyukur, Sungmin selalu ada saat suka dan duka. Dan cinta mereka semakin hari semakin kuat. Bahkan badai besar sekalipun tidak akan sanggup menggoyahkan cinta mereka.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

><p>"Pelan-pelan, sayang." Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin yang dalam pengaruh alkohol masuk kedalam dorm. Tsk, padahal kekasihnya ini tidak kuat minum, namun dengan soknya kelinci imut ini menghabiskan lima gelas wine.<p>

"Kalian mabuk lagi?" Eunhyuk yang muncul dan melotot ketika melihat hyung dan dongsaengnya pulang dalam keadaan berantakan.

"Tsk, kau tebak saja sendiri." Sungut Kyuhyun. Setidaknya ia masih bisa mengendarai mobilnya pulang ke dorm. Dengan susah payah tanpa membiarkan Eunhyuk membantu, Kyuhyun memapah Sungmin menuju kamar mereka. Membaringkan tubuh berisi itu diatas kasur dan melepas sepatunya.

Kyuhyun memijat kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Sepertinya wine yang ia minum mulai beraksi. Pria itu baru saja berniat merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin ketika kekasihnya membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun menelan saliva. Dada putih Sungmin terekspos dengan sempurna dan itu sangat tidak baik untuk Kyuhyun yang kesadarannya mulai diambil alih oleh alkohol dalam wine tadi.

"Panaasss..." rengek Sungmin. Ia mengipasi tubuhnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Hey sayang, kau bisa masuk angin." Kyuhyun berniat menyelimuti tubuh kekasihnya, namun sialnya pria yang sudah berada dalam pengaruh alkohol itu mulai terangsang melihat kulit putih mulus dihadapannya. "Shit." Umpat Kyuhyun lirih.

Jika terus seperti ini yang ada dia akan menyerang Sungmin seperti kemarin malam. Kyuhyun menggeleng, sepertinya kali ini dia harus menuntaskan sendiri hasratnya. Pria itu menarik nafas berat, namun belum sempat melangkah, Sungmin menahan tangannya.

"Sayang, kau bangun?" Kyuhyun duduk disisi tempat tidur, mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin yang menatap sayu kearahnya. "Tidurlah."

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Tidak mungkinkan ia mengatakan ingin onani dikamar mandi.

GREP!

Tanpa bisa Kyuhyun cegah, Sungmin memeluknya dengan erat. "Kau menginginkanku bukan?" nafas hangat Sungmin menyapu telinga Kyuhyun, menimbulkan perasaan tidak tenang pada diri pemuda tampan itu.

"Minimi... aku..."

"Lakukan, Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun dan mengalungkan lengannya dileher jenjang kekasih rupawannya.

"Min... itu tidak mungkin. Kau taukan aku tidak akan puas hanya dengan satu ronde." Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin. Sejujurnya dia memang menginginkan Sungmin malam ini. Namun mengingat acara yang akan mereka hadiri besok, sangat tidak mungkin untuk melakukannya malam ini. Bisa-bisa besok mereka terlihat lelah.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sungmin mengerucut imut. "Aku menginginkanmu, Kyuhyun-ah" Lirih Sungmin. Pria cantik itu membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Kyuhyun. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan disana. Geraman tertahan terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Minimi..."

Sudah. Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menindih Sungmin, memberikan sentuhan demi sentuhan yang membuat Sungmin meminta terus sepanjang malam.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

><p>"Cho Kyuhyun! Lee Sungmin. Oh astaga, bahkan jam segini kalian masih tertidur." Eunhyuk berkacak pinggang menatap dua makhluk yang masih bergumul dalam selimut. Dari pakaian yang berceceran dilantai serta bau sperma yang menguar diudara, Eunhyuk yakin apa yang dilakukan couple pecinta wine ini semalam.<p>

"Unghh..." Sungmin mengerjap. Menyipit ketika melihat siluet Eunhyuk dikamarnya. "Hyukie-ya, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya serak.

Eunhyuk mendengus. "Cepat berkemas, hyung. Tiga puluh menit lagi kita harus sampai ditempat acara.

Mata Sungmin membulat. "M... mwo? Kenapa baru membangunkanku?" Serunya panik.

Eunhyuk memutar bola mata jengah. "Bangunkan magnae itu, hyung. Atau aku akan merendamnya di bathup." Pria penyuka pisang itu kemudian berlalu keluar kamar dengan kaki menghentak-hentak gusar.

"Aisch..." Sungmin mengacak rambutnya dengan gusar. "Kyuhyun-ah, ireona!" ia mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun, tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

"Lima menit lagi." Bukannya bangun, Kyuhyun malah menarik kembali selimutnya.

"Yak! Palli ireona." Dengan kasar Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun kebawah ranjang. Meringis ketika bokongnya terasa sakit.

"Yak, minimi hyung. Tidak bisakah kau membangunkan dengan cara yang lebih mesra?" Kyuhyun mengusap pantatnya yang mencium lantai.

Sungmin mendelik. Dengan kesal ia beranjak bangun. "Ini semua gara-gara kau, Cho Kyuhyun." Sungut Sungmin. "Padahal aku mengatakan cukup tapi kau terus melakukannya." Oh tidak, ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya sekarang. Bibirnya terasa menebal dan mata terasa begitu berat, tentu saja, mereka baru tidur dua jam. Dan lihat Kyuhyun sekarang, ia begitu berantakan dengan kantung matanya yang semakin menghitam.

"Akukan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak puas hanya dengan satu ronde, dan kau menyetujuinya." Bela Kyuhyun. Dia benarkan?

"Kau menyalahkanku?" Sungmin mendelik imut. "Aku membencimu. Tidak ada jatah sampai satu minggu kedepan."

BRAK!

Usai berkata, Sungmin masuk kekamar mandi dan membanting pintunya dengan keras. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan segala macam doa penolak bala yang ia ketahui. Satu minggu tanpa jatah, itu sama saja dengan membunuh adik kecilnya. Poor Cho.

Wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah kusut dengan kantung mata yang semakin menghitam jadi semakin kusut ketika membayangkan 1 minggu tanpa memasuki Sungmin-nya.

"Yak! Cho Sungmin! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**End for this Story**_

_**But**_

_**And for KyuMin**_

.

.

* * *

><p>Saya tau ini terasa aneh banget. Saya nulisnya tepat ketika foto Super Junior M Guest House PressCon beredar. Jadi maklum aja kalau ada kalimat atau situasi yang nggak sesuai ngahahaha<p>

Sebenernya niat nulis dari semalem, tapi baru beberapa paragraf saya stop dan tadi saya hapus lagi, lalu jadilah Drabble ini^^ semoga puas yaaaa...

Anggap aja wajah kusut Kyuhyun hari ini karena terus inget nggak bakal dapet jatah selama seminggu -_- trus kantung mata KyuMin itu karena mereka kerja keras semalam dikasur #Jdeerrrr

Ini sequel My Endless Love yaaa, yang belum baca silahkan baca My Endless Love.

Sampai ketemu ampe 2 atau 3 minggu sesudah lebaran^^ doakan semoga saya nggak sibuk2 amat yaaaaa...

Saranghae Yeorobun...

#HappyKyuMinDay (Lagi)


End file.
